Herbalism
'Green Terra' Right-clicking a non-dirt block while holding a hoe activates Green Terra. Effects while activated * Chance to get 3x drops from harvesting plants * Consumes 1 wheat Seed to convert one of the following blocks: ** Cobblestone into Mossy Cobblestone ** Stone Brick into Mossy Stone Brick ** Dirt into Grass 'Green Thumb (Wheat/Carrots/Potatoes/Nether Wart/Beetroot)' When harvesting a fully-grown plant, there is a chance for the player to instantly replant the crop. The growth stage of the plant upon replanting is based on Herbalism level. Replanting will use one of either wheat seeds, carrots, or potatoes, depending on what was harvested. An additional crop of wheat, carrot, potato, or nether wart may also drop. : 'Shroom Thumb' Using a mushroom on a block of dirt, while both a red and brown mushroom are in the inventory, will trigger "Shroom Thumb". If successful, it will turn the block of dirt into a block of mycelium. Either way, one of each mushroom will be consumed. The chances of success increases with Herbalism level. 'Farmer's Diet' This passive skill increases the amount of hunger that grown food will restore as the player's Herbalism level increases. Note: Farmer's Diet is similar to the healing effect herbalism gave pre-1.8. 'Hylian Luck' Hylian Luck gives a small chance to obtain special items when certain blocks are broken with a sword. Currently, the blocks that are affected by this are: * Grass (Melon seeds, pumpkin seeds, cocoa beans) * Saplings (Melon seeds, pumpkin seeds, cocoa beans) * Dead Bushes (Melon seeds, pumpkin seeds, cocoa beans) * Flowers (Potatoes, carrots, apples) The chance for a drop goes up by 0.01% every level. At Level 1000, the chances are 10%. The drops can be edited in the config files. 'Double Drops (All Corresponding Blocks)' This skill doubles the drops obtained from crops. The chance is increased by 0.1% each Level. At Level 1000, the chances are 100%. 'Experience Table' This chart details the amount of experience gained from harvesting the respective crops: 'Training Methods' Below are listed the best methods for each crop. Bonemeal: Set up a dispenser with a timer to automatically use bone meal on grass. The flowers grown will give 100 exp and the grass gives 10 exp. It doesn't give as much exp per minute as sugarcane/nether wart if farm size for both crops are massive but with advantage of not needing to wait. An optimized design may even have a skeleton spawner connected to create an unlimited supply of bones. * Pros: No replanting required, nor a huge amount of space * Cons: Expensive materials. High amount of bonemeal required. Server redstone restrictions may hinder efficiency. Cocoa Beans: give 30 exp each, a moderate amount, but they grow very quickly. An optimized design will be one chunk wide farm to have enough cocoa beans growing quickly enough (at 4 blocks high of jungle logs) that the player can constantly harvest them. * Pros: Very fast growing crop, does not require water/light. * Cons: Moderate amount of exp per crop, also requires jungle logs to build the farms. Sugarcane: An optimum farm is patterned to maximize space efficiency. A large enough farm can be harvested non-stop. Sugarcane can grow up to three blocks high, and breaking the middle of a full-grown stalk yield 60s exp total. * Pros: No replanting, doesn't need light * Cons: Sugarcane requires water next to the block it is planted on, making it less space efficient than other crops. Regrows at a fairly slow pace. Require massive space for optimization. Cactus: A cactus farm of the same size as a sugarcane farm has fewer plants, since all adjacent spaces around cacti need to be empty. * Pros: Same growth rate as sugarcane, but does not require water or light. Does not require replanting. * Cons: Need sand to place cactus. Causes damage on contact. Drops can be destroyed by cacti. Can only be placed with nothing adjacent to it. Nether Wart: * Pros: Fastest growth rate among all crops without water or light. * Cons: Soul Sand is required to plant. The slow walking speed on top of Soul Sand might also impede harvest and replanting. Wheat/Carrot/Potato: * Pros: Very space efficient, can be built vertically. Optimal conditions require only one water block for every 9x9 farm area. * Cons: Average growth time and requires constant replanting. Flower/Lily pad (For some servers)/Mushroom: Secondary training method. Swamps are best to find plants. * Pros: Highest exp yield per crop. * Cons: Unsustainable method since it requires finding fresh biome. Mushroom Plantation: A imitation of a Mushroom Biome through placing mushroom on mycelium (obtained by Shroom Thumb, Silk Touch, or slowly spreading mycelium to dirt). An optimum plantation will be on top of the Nether without worries of lots of mobs, space, mycelium blocks, and lighting. * Pros: Highest exp yield per crop. * Cons: Slowest grow rate, making farms not very efficient. Stunt growth after mushroom grew approximately seven blocks away from originally placed mushroom. Required massive area with lots of mycelium blocks. Trivia * Given a high level of Herbalism, eating crops may restore more hunger than meat. * Hylian Luck is likely a reference to The Legend of Zelda, a video game in which treasures and in-game money can be found by cutting grass. Category:Gathering Skills Category:Herbalism Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering